


Filthy Frat - Part 6

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Background Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Frottage, M/M, brief anal fingering, mentions of Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 16 - FrottageCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Hey! I love your work. I was reading (rereading, over and over again lol) the filthy frat series and I was thinking about Scott. We haven't really seen much of him and I was thinking about how he could be happy for the new popularity, satisfied with all his new frat bros and the alumni, but missing Stiles since he's been so involved with Derek and the others. So I guess a little bit hurt/jealous Scott who's feeling left out by Stiles?





	Filthy Frat - Part 6

Stiles isn't dumb or oblivious, despite how wrapped up he's been in Derek and their very fun and filthy adventures. He loves the changes that being in the frat have brought to him. He loves his life now, is having less anxiety and doing great in his classes. But he hasn't loved the new distance from Scott. The puzzling looks he catches his friend giving him when he thinks Stiles isn't watching. Except Scott won't tell him what's wrong, just keeps waving it away and saying they're fine even though Stiles knows they definitely are not. So it's really unsurprising when they go home for break and Scott climbs into his window in the middle of their first night home.

"Scotty?" Stiles was almost asleep, hsi body feeling heavy and brain struggling to wake all the way back up.

"Yeah, it's me." Scott sounds uncharacteristically quiet and hesitant, and Stiles does the only thing he can think of in his addled state, scooting back toward the wall and making room, lifting the blanket in invitation. They used to share a bed all the time during sleepovers, so it's nothing new. It's not even new when Scott cuddles right up to him, arms wrapping around Stiles and pulling them tight together. It's definitely new when Scott rolls them though, pinning Stiles' body beneath his, the weight of his body forcing Stiles' legs wide open around him.

"Scott, what are you-" Stiles cuts off when Scott rolls his hips down, a hard cock brushing against his soft one, making it start to wake up.

"We're still friends aren't we Stiles? You still love me don't you?" Scott's voice waivers as if he's unsure of the answer and Stiles does the only thing he can think of in the moment, wrapping his legs around Scott's back and using them to pull his friend down harder, grinding his hips up, letting Scott feel how he's hardening in his boxers.

Scott makes a needy sort of whine and then his face is crushing against Stiles', teeth nipping and urging his mouth open, tongue plunging inside as his hips roll faster. Scott slips a hand down between them, shoves Stiles' boxers down beneath his balls, pushes his own basketball shorts out of the way and then it's skin on skin, precome leaving sticky-slick trails over their cocks as Scott's hand slides around, cups Stiles' ass and squeezes as he encourages him to thrust up.

"Sorry, m'sorry, just missed you so much. Everyone loved you and you never have time for me and I just don't want to lose you." Stiles' makes a wounded sound in his throat and runs his fingers through Scott's hair, caressing his cheek.

"You won't, we're for life man. You don't have to do all of this to keep me." Stiles knows that Scott is not into him, not like this. There's never been even a whiff of sexual interest, and Stiles wonders if Scott thinks that he has to have sex with Stiles to keep being his friend. Worries that's what he thinks.

"Want to. Everyone - you let them all - and I want, but you never - do you not want?" Scott can't seem to finish a sentence and he starts to pull away, eyes wild like he's fucked up, so Stiles shifts to grip his hips, dragging him back down hard.

"I didn't know Scotty, didn't know you wanted to okay? We've never before, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. C'mon, you can feel how hard I am, if I didn't want you I wouldn't let you." That seems to calm him and then there aren't any more words, just lips and tongue and the rolling of their hips, Scott's broad palm wrapping around them both, giving them something tight and hot to thrust into until they spill all over themselves, bellies slicked with come. Stiles holds Scott through it all, pets at his hair and whispers that they'll always have each other, that their friendship was never going anywhere.

They fall asleep tangled together, wake in the morning crusty with dried come and frot together again, making the mess worse, Scott sucking on a finger before pushing it in Stiles' ass when he's about to nut off. They shower together before Scott has to go back to his own home, goofing off and making a mess of Stiles' bathroom. Before Scott can get out the door, Stiles drags him into a bone crushing hug, knocks their foreheads together.

"Next time you're this worried, talk to me man. We could've sorted this out ages ago."

"I know, I'm sorry. I will. Promise." Stiles smiles, leans in like he's going to give Scott a kiss and then darts his mouth the last inch to bite gently at his nose instead, laughing and dodging the half-hearted swipe Scott throws his way. He closes the door on his friends laughter and resolves to force Scott to keep that promise, then heads upstairs to text Derek and let him know that the weirdness he'd been worried about had been resolved. And also to let him know they were probably going to end up with another frequent bed guest, though one definitely less bitchy than Jackson is when he needs them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
